Ida Expedition
The Ida Expedition was sent out to uncover the ruins of the Replicators and the Asgard battles, to sift through the wreckage in the Ida galaxy. It uncovered a fair bit more, however. Background The idea of an expedition into the Ida Galaxy was first put forward in March 2018 by Chinese Doctor Cao Mong and was originally heavily backed by the Chinese Government who saw it as an opportunity to have a Chinese lead expedition. When the original pan placed an American in charge the Chinese backing fell and the project was put on hold. However the project was reopened in September 2020 after getting the go ahead with an Australian commander, Colonel Angelina Stevens, in charge. Originally the expedition had two ships assigned to it, the USS Apollo and UNV Illustrious. The ships were eventually cut back to help in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. One of the plans was to try and revive the Asgard race however with no success that plan was cancelled and funding was slashed for the Ida Expedition as a whole in 2022. This lead to a shake up in personnel but the expedition did start to receive more regular supplies by ships until that was cut at the end of 2022. In 2023, Homeworld Command confirmed that it had lost contact with the Ida Expedition and were preparing a search and if need be a rescue operation. However they have still not launched an operation yet and that has caused criticism at how this situation is being handled. In 2024, evidence came to light of members of what would become the Tau'ri Rebellion had contact with members of the Expedition, causing questions of the loyalty of the missing expedition. Many of it's members have, subsequently, been listed as enemy combatants. In 2025 after finding Imperial Brotherhood activity in the galaxy the decision was taken to reactivate the expedition and candidates such as the SGC Chief of Staff, Oberst Christian Levi are being evaluated for the post. However the IOA are also keen to make it a civilian lead expedition so civilian candidates are also in contention. In May of the same year they finally announced that the expedition would potentially be reactivated in August and named a provisional manifest for the expedition. It was confirmed a month later that the expedition was to be green lit but at half the original size that had been planned making it only slightly bigger than the Celestis Expedition. Following an emergency, the expedition was put on hold until 2026. Expedition Commanders *2018: Colonel William Robins, United States Air Force **Proposed *2020 - 2024: Colonel Angelina Stevens, Australian Army *2026 - Present: Gregory Daniels, International Oversight Advisory Manifest Senior Personnel Off World Teams Base Personnel Current Off World Teams *Ida Expedition Team 1 (IE-1) **Flagship Team - First Contact & Exploration **Commanded by: Unknown *'Ida Expedition Team 2' (IE-2) **Support Team **Commanded by: TBD *'Ida Expedition Team 3' (IE-3) **Science Team **Commanded by: TBD Out of Character The simm was originally shut down due to a lack of players and lowering levels of activity. However, in 2013, interest sparked in restarting it. Category:Expeditions Category:Stargate Program Bases Category:Ida Expedition Category:Tau'ri Rebellion